


Inaru

by STsuki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23711818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: Soulnate AU. En el que tu mayor rival en tu vida pasada es tu alma gemela en el presente. Llámalo cerrar ciclos si quieres. El karma funciona de forma extraña. Enemigo ahora hermano en la siguiente a veces incluso algo más...
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Inaru

**Author's Note:**

> Por motivos de la Historia 
> 
> Inaru- Naruto  
> Hotaru- Rock Lee  
> Kaoru- Sakura  
> Sasuke es sasuke al final.

  
Inaru tenía 17 años. Joven bajo cualquier estándar, cuando conoció a su alma gemela.

En la flor de su juventud como decía Hotaru, a él lo conoció cuando tenía 3 años y acababan de entrar al salón mariposa en el kinder.

Lo único que podía recordar de ese primer encuentro. Era a un Hotaru mayor, enérgico y fuerte como un superhéroe rodeado de luz azul y un par de cejas gruesas y tupidas.

Ese día le explicaron que había visto el vínculo entre su alma y la de Lee. No era su alma gemela, pero iba a ser alguien significativo en esta vida, para honrar sus encuentros pasados.  
  
Lo que nadie le dijo nunca después de conocer a Kaoru chan y verla mayor con un vestido rosa de aspecto extraño destruir un acantilado con sus puños. Es que no era normal ver atisbos de las vidas pasadas de otros antes de conocer a su alma gemela. De hecho era mucho muy inusual ver atisbos así aun después de conocer a su alma gemela.

No podías tener tantos vínculos significativos a menos que tu alma fuera vieja o el sufrimiento que soporto haya sido inconmensurable. A esas conclusiones llegó el solo después de presenciar el encuentre de Hotaru con su alma gemela.

Todas esas nociones preconcebidas no se aplicaban a Inaru. Para empezar casi la mitad del salón eran conocidos de una vida pasada que no podía vislumbrar por completo pero parecía ser común. Todos sus primeros recuerdos eran de gente súper fuerte siendo arrogante o estrambótica o ligeramente psicópata.

Era su segundo año en preparatoria y casi toda la planta de docentes también formaba parte de sus atisbos de almas gemelas.

Pero eso solo lo sabía Kaoru chan. Inaru suponía que Hotaru también, pero era amable al no mencionarlo. Ambos podían recordar lo difíciles que fueron sus años en primaria al decirle a la gente que para ese entonces, había visto atisbos de 10 personas distintas. En ese momento iba por arriba de los 50 y nada parecía cobrar mas sentido. Excepto que llevaba un registro, había aprendido a no decírselo a ningún adulto, autoridad o psiquíatra. Y fingía que no estaba preocupado si sería capaz de reconocer a su alma gemela cuando la viera, considerando que sus ojos parecían ser más perceptivos que el rango común.  
  
Así que Inaru fue a clases, peleo un poco, fue bullicioso y corrió con Hotaru cuando eso no funcionaba para hacerlo sentir normal. Y un día mientras se preparaban para una competencia escolar. Tres chicos de la escuela del distrito vecino ingresaron al área de entrenamiento e Inaru sintió un cosquilleo familiar en la nuca, hubo destellos de arena, sangre y el rugido de una bestia mitológica.

Fue inusual y no, violento y calmante de un modo bastante extraño. Los conocía y no. Pero si él se sentía extraño cuando vio a Hotaru sus alarmas, miedos e instintos se elevaron hasta el cielo. Inaru nunca había visto el encuentro entre dos almas gemelas. Había series, películas y canciones, libros llenos de historias y poemas y mierda. Pero verlo era tan extraño, intimo de un modo que se sentía mal poder observar. Y también fue doloroso, nadie había mencionado nunca el dolor. La expresión de Hotaru era indescriptible. Y el otro chico, un pelirrojo delgado con sombra en los ojos parecía que estaba siendo eviscerado.

Se suponía que recordabas de golpe, los eventos más significativos que te unieron a tu alma gemela en tu primera vida. Pero si algo podía decir de todo eso es que los recuerdos de ambos no eran del todo agradables.

Hotaru grito y empezó a llorar y el niño pelirrojo simplemente se quedo en shock mirando a la nada, antes de que sufriera un ataque de pánico. Inaru sostuvo a Hotaru y lo meció con suavidad hasta que la ambulancia llego. Gracias al cielo el tipo castaño que llego con el chico pelirrojo parecía ser alguien con buenos instintos. Porque llamo a la ambulancia al ver la primera reacción de Hotaru.

***

Inaru se sentía entumecido en la sala del hospital. La chica rubia que le ayudo al pelirrojo a superar su ataque estaba a su lado, ligeramente temblorosa pero bien por lo que cabía contar. Ambos estaban ahora estables pero todo el mundo parecía muy confundido sobre esa reacción de almas gemelas, tan inusual y fuera de la norma.  
  
Una enfermera se acerco y le dijo que podía ver a Hotaru.

Cuando llego a la puerta se sorprendió de ver a los pies de su cama al chico pelirrojo. Inaru observo su dolor, su confusión pero sobre todo su alivio.

—Somos realmente jóvenes e ingenuos en esta vida —susurro el pelirrojo como un anciano.  
  
—Bien, me alegra, podemos obtener lo mejor de nuestra juventud ahora.  
  
Hotaru parpadeo y el propio Inaru contuvo el aliento. Luego sonrió lentamente cuando el chico de cabello rojo entrelazo su dedo meñique con el de Hotaru.

—Te extrañe Gaara…

—Yo también Lee y ni siquiera lo sabía hasta que te vi.

Inaru sonrió y espero por primera vez en su vida encontrar a su alma gemela.

***

Inaru miro la espalda de Kaoru a la entrada de la universidad estatal y por un parpadeo una melena hasta la cintura de cabello rosado se meció con el viento en un puente rodeado de un bosque frondoso. Inaru sacudió la cabeza y luego sonrió, sabiendo que llegaba muy tarde.

—¡Kaoru chan! ¡Lo siento! ¡Ya estoy aquí-ttebayo!

—¡Inaru te dije que pusieras la alarma!

—Lo lamento, en serio.

—Eres un tarado, como sea, encontré un par de hermanos amable y de buen corazón que me ayudo a saber todo lo que necesitamos. Ahora solo debes dar gracias y podemos irnos a comer.

Inaru se encogió de hombros apenado y giro hacia las dos sombras que habían estado a un costado de Kaoru chan ya frotando su cabeza con aire distraído.

Más tarde en su vida, buscaría diferentes palabras para describir lo que sintió al ver a su alma gemela por primera vez, pero en el instante en que ocurrió fue como si un rayo lo hubiese partido por la mitad, era crudo, sangrante y recíproco, el dolor que ambos se causaron era casi infinito e iba de ida y vuelta, de ida y vuelta de manera interminable.

Probablemente murió un segundo para ser reconstruido al siguiente con todas las terminaciones nerviosas avivadas por fuego del infierno.

Lo peor era la tristeza, los recuerdos de esa primera vida eran tan tristes y lúgubres, siempre estuvo solo, siempre fue rechazado, lo perdió y solo lo recupero para perderlo de nuevo debido a él mismo y jamás se recupero, incluso había atisbos ligeros de una esposa e hijos y siempre estuvo triste y siempre deseo correr al sacrificio más cercano para ver si el dolor mermaba, aunque solo fuese un poco.

Y eso ocurría solo cuando estaba con él.

Cuando volvió en sí había una mano temblorosa frotando suavemente su espalda y un sollozo interminable combinado con una risa extraña que salía de su propia boca.

Inaru levanto el rostro y miro la palidez de la piel, los ojos oscuros, enrojecidos por el llanto que no parecía detenerse pronto y sonrió.

—Sasuke… Te ves horrible cuando lloras…

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio usuratonkachi?

—Te extrañe teme…

Inaru… No…

Naruto sonrió y lo abrazo con la fuerza de cientos de años desmoronándose en el viento con la respiración cálida de su persona más importante segura, viva y feliz entre sus brazos.

Está vez todo el dolor sería una interminable vorágine de amor, de ida y vuelta, de ida y vuelta…

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!! llego rayando en tiempo para publicar mi fanfic para el concurso sasunaru soulmate au de facebook
> 
> Yo estoy en esto gracias a estos dos pero en más de 10 años en el fandom jamás había escrito nada sobre ellos y ahora estoy aquí, espero haberlo hecho bien y ojala les guste, kudos y coments se agradecen mucho.
> 
> Lamento los errores que pueda haber estoy muriendo!!! pero quería participar! XD Tal vez lo continué, o lo amplié más tarde, había tantas cosas que se me ocurrieron en la marcha XD


End file.
